Hero of Kvatch
The Hero of Kvatch is the main character of the video-game Oblivion and (if the player completed the Shivering Isles DLC) a minor protagonist in Oblivion's sequel, Skyrim. Many things about the hero are left to the player's choice, including their name and gender. However, the title "Hero of Kvatch" is their default title the citizens of Tamriel use to refer to them for their first major victory over the demonic forces of Oblivion. Race, Gender and Appearance Like most Elder Scrolls heroes, while the hero's race and gender is completely determinant on the player's choice, the stereotypical Hero of Kvatch is an Cyrodilic (or simply put, Imperial) male sword wielding Knight, Crusader or Paladin looking warrior (at least by judging from the (E3) trailers of Oblivion and by the default settings in the game plus Promotional Artwork). Imperial City Prison The hero who would come to be known as the Hero of Kvatch first entered the annals of history as a prisoner. The crime for the sentence is unrecorded, but one day fate smiled upon the prisoner as the emperor and his men entered the dungeon. The cell in question was supposed to be unused, but because of a mix up at the watch, the prisoner had been put inside a reserved cell. The Emperor, Uriel Septim VII, and his guards were fleeing an assassination attempt by a Daedra cult known as the Mythic Dawn and needed to use a secret passage out of the city located in the prisoner's cell. Needing to make haste the guards had no time to transfer the prisoner to another cell. Before heading through the passages the emperor stopped to get a better look at the Prisoner that had premonitions of the meeting. The emperor said he had seen his death would occur soon after the meeting but that the prisoner would play an important roll in the fate of the empire. Though the guards did not fully believe the Emperor's predictions, they were willing to humor his request and so the Prisoner was permitted to leave with them on condition the emperor's escape was not interfered with. The passage lead to the sewer systems, but even as Uriel Septim, his guards and the Prisoner were making their escape some of the cultists were able to ambush them. Once the immediate ambush was dealt with Emperor Uriel made a more formal introduction to the prisoner, who had helped fight off the attack. The Emperor went forward, but his guards were most insistent that the Prisoner part ways with them at that point, not wanting to take any chances after the attack, and the prisoner was left to make passages through a separate path infested with vermin and monsters. At the end of the path the Prisoner arrived in a wider chamber that joined the one the Emperor had gone down, and caught sight of the guards as they were ambushed a second time. The Prisoner helped again, but once the attack was put down a guard, Glenroy, turned on the Prisoner, ready to shed blood to be safe. Uriel ordered his guards to sheath their swords, more certain than ever of the Prisoner's destiny. The group made their way to the sewer entrance, only to find themselves cornered in a far room during a third ambush. The Prisoner was ordered to stay by the Emperor's side. It was at there that Uriel Septim VII gave the Prisoner his royal signet, the Amulet of Kings, to deliver to a monk named Jauffre outside the city of Chorrol. The Emperor knew he would not make it so implored the prisoner to take it to him in his stead. No sooner had the prisoner accepted the task than the emperor was stabbed by an assassin from a secret passage. The Prisoner and the Emperor's remaining guard Barbus fought off the last of the attackers, but though they had their own lives, Emperor Uriel Septim VII had passed and the assassin had succeeded. The prisoner told Barbus of his task and Barbus told the Prisoner where to go, while Baurus stayed to tend to the Emperor's body and inform the nation of what occurred. Kvatch The Prisoner eventually made their way to Chorrol and met the monk Jauffre, head of the Blades, a secret order of knights loyal to the Emperor's family. Jauffre tasked the prisoner with the task of retrieving the Emperor's illegitimate son Martin, who was now the only living heir who could access the Amulet of Kings mystical powers. Martin was in the town of Kvatch, a once thriving city which had been recently attacked and nearly destroyed by the Daedra of Oblivion, the very demonic creatures the Mythic Dawn assassins worshiped. Jauffre knew the timing of the attack on Kvatch and the assassination of the emperor couldn't be a coincidence, but that was of little matter since time was of the essence to save Martin. At Kvatch, the city was in flames and a massive fiery gate was open in-front of the town with the daedra spilling out. The guards were holding them off, but the endless wave meant they could not spare man-power to organize a rescue, so upon arrival, the prisoner was allowed to attempt to stop the daedra at their source. In the gate, the land was covered in flames, ash and death. A lone guard was still fighting for dear life after having been swept up in the gate. Going further in, the prisoner eventually came to a tower. After fighting to the top of the tower through many of the dremora, elite daedric humanoids, the prisoner came to a fiery orb sitting at the top of a pillar at the tower's apex. Upon removing it, the entire section of the plane of oblivion began to fade away. The world around the prisoner closed in on itself and the prisoner was left standing where the gate had once stood outside as the portal closed. The prisoner soon helped the guards retake the temple which Martin and the other survivors had taken refuge in. Martin was safe and the prisoner escorted him back to Jauffre in Chorrol for protection. From that point on, the prisoner is referred to through-out the land and in the annals of history as the Hero of Kvatch. However when returning to Weynon Priory it turns out that The Mythic Dawn have raided the Priory and taken the Amulet of Kings. Martin, Jauffre and the Hero then travels to Cloud Ruler Temple to formulate a plan to take back the Amulet. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Knights Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:One-Man Army Category:Mute Category:Legacy Category:Exorcists Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Elves Category:Animals Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Healers Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Summoners Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Paragon Category:The Chosen One Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Strategists Category:Philanthropists Category:Nameless Category:Hope Bringer Category:Grey Zone